This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, to password maintenance among data processing systems, and especially to user interfaces for guiding a user to reset one or more passwords.
Often users have to access a number of secure network entities (e.g., a host network, separate networks, a process running on a host network, etc.). These entities can require user passwords for authentication purposes. Since such systems can be developed by different suppliers over a period of time, the password specifications accepted by each secure network entity can differ. With increasingly sophisticated attacks on the security of such systems, these password specifications have tended toward becoming more difficult to hack and to expiring more often. This poses a challenge for users to reset their passwords successfully.